


Uncle Liam Vs Theo: The Queen Frostine Fiasco

by never_love_a_wild_thing



Series: Thiam Half Birthday 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_love_a_wild_thing/pseuds/never_love_a_wild_thing
Summary: Liam and Theo babysit Scott and Malia's kids.For Thiam Week Day 6: Toys and Games





	Uncle Liam Vs Theo: The Queen Frostine Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much this counts as toys and games, but they're in there, so...I tried?
> 
> Also, I did consciously write this as a 3-4 year old, I didn't just get really bad at writing overnight. Hopefully that comes across when you read it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Mommy and Daddy were having a disagreement in the kitchen. They weren’t yelling like some grown ups did and they weren’t mad at each other, but it was like when Allie and her best friend ever in the whole wide world Lacey didn’t want to play the same game. They were just disagreeing. Allie was pretty sure it was over the babysitter because Daddy had asked her earlier who she wanted to babysit her and she said Uncle Stiles, but Uncle Stiles couldn’t come and play with her because he was going to the same restaurant as Mommy and Daddy with Auntie Lydia and then Uncle Mason couldn’t come either because he and Uncle Corey still lived far away, so Allie wanted Uncle Liam to come over and play with her, and that was what Mommy and Daddy were disagreeing about. Allie thought maybe it was because of little Storm too because he was too little to have anyone who wasn’t Super Duper Responsible to take care of him and Mommy didn’t think that Uncle Liam was Super Duper Responsible.

“Well, maybe Theo could – “ Daddy tried to say in the kitchen.

“No. Theo Raeken is not babysitting our children!” Mommy told him.

“Malia, I thought we were past – “

“Uh-uh,” Mommy said, “I’m _never_ going to be past that.”

Allie twisted around in her seat where she was coloring a very pretty unicorn in her coloring book at the dining room table. She was coloring it rainbow and as many colors as she could find and especially the sparkly ones that Auntie Lydia had gotten her and especially in purple because she loved purple and it was her favorite color. “I want Uncle Liam and Theo to babysit me!” she declared, “I want both of them!”

Mommy looked at her and then squinted her eyes at Daddy, who shrugged. “You said Liam wasn’t responsible enough to watch both of them,” he pointed out, “Maybe if they’re both together…”

Mommy rolled her eyes which Allie also did a lot only she got in trouble for it sometimes except for when Uncle Stiles thought it was really funny and said she looked just like Mommy, which Allie liked because she liked to be just like her Mommy and just like her Daddy because she loved them both a lot and she loved Stormy too and she loved Grandma and Grandpa except for that Grandpa’s dog was kind of scary sometimes, only Apollo was really old now so it was okay if she wanted to pet him and he would let her.

“Oh!” Mommy saw the clock, “Scott, we have to go in like half an hour!”

“Can I call Liam?” Daddy asked.

“Fine,” Mommy said, which was something that Allie also got in trouble for saying sometimes but she said a lot of things that Allie got in trouble for saying sometimes like that Uncle Liam and Theo were idiots, which Daddy told Allie wasn’t very nice and Allie shouldn’t say it.

Sometimes Hayden came to babysit with Uncle Liam, but Allie liked it better when Theo came with Uncle Liam because then they could play a lot of games and Uncle Liam and Theo fought a lot when they played games only it was just pretend and they weren’t really fighting they just both wanted to win really bad, only Allie always won because she was the best at games but they always fought over second and third place but just pretend fighting because real fighting was bad. Hayden was nice because she was good at cooking and she let Allie help her sometimes but most of the time she paid the most attention to baby Storm, which was boring because Allie wanted to play and not just sit and look at baby Storm, but Uncle Liam always wanted to play with her and Theo liked to play with her and not just baby Storm too, so he was more fun.

Allie went back to her coloring while Mommy got Storm out of his high chair because he was only mushing baby food all over the tray and not eating it anymore and Daddy called Uncle Liam on his cell phone. And Allie made sure to ask him three times if Theo was coming too so that he wouldn’t forget.

By the time she finished her very pretty unicorn picture, Storm was all cleaned up and Daddy was holding him in his fancy clothes while Mommy got ready and Allie showed him her unicorn picture, which he said was _beautiful_ and asked her if he wanted to hang it on the fridge, only Allie didn’t think that there was a lot of room on the fridge because Daddy _always_ wanted to put her drawings on the fridge and besides it would be nice of her to give Uncle Liam a picture because then he could say that it was pretty too and he could say “Thank you very much, Allie”. Only, she had better make one for Theo too, since they were both coming and maybe they would play-fight over her pictures and say “no mine is prettier” “no mine is” which was really funny.

“I’m going to give it to Uncle Liam!” she told Daddy, “And I’m going to make another one for Theo!”

“That’s a great idea, Sweetie,” Daddy told her, “I think they’ll both really like that. Don’t forget to sign your artwork, though!”

“I already did sign it,” she informed him, “Cause of Uncle Stiles said that if I sign them and then get famous some day then he can sell all of my pictures and get Super Duper Rich!”

“Of course, Stiles said that,” Daddy muttered as Storm started to fuss. He put him down near his toys and flopped onto the couch.

Allie took her coloring book and crayons and climbed onto the couch next to him, looking through her book for which picture she would make for Theo. Probably a unicorn or a Pegasus because horses were Theo’s favorite animals. Eventually she chose a picture of a Pegasus flying through the clouds with a rainbow behind it and started to color it really fast. The Pegasus’s name would be Theo too, because Allie was pretty sure that was Theo’s favorite name otherwise why would he call himself that? Allie was _her_ favorite name because it was her name even though Mommy didn’t like it as much as Daddy did, but Daddy said she was named for a very important person and also Mommy had gotten to name Storm so it was all okay anyways and Allie liked both of their names.

The doorbell rang while Mommy was coming downstairs and Allie flung her coloring book to the side and jumped off the couch, yelling, “UNCLE LIAM AND THEO ARE HERE! UNCLE LIAM AND THEO ARE HERE!” She raced to the door, pulling it open as she continued to chant their names, but Mommy pulled her back.

“Allison, what have we said about opening the door when we don’t know who’s there?” she asked, but she opened the door anyways.

“But I know it’s Uncle Liam and Theo because I can _smell_ them,” Allie whined, turning her eyes gold as she flared her nostrils to pick up their familiar scents.

“Really?” Mommy asked, sounding excited, “Allie, that’s so exciting! I’m so proud of you!” She bent down to give Allie a hug and then stood back up to let Uncle Liam and Theo in, looking into the room where Daddy was, and saying, “Scott, Allie just recognized Liam and Theo’s scents!”

But Allie wasn’t really interested in their conversation. She accepted a hug and a kiss from Daddy and then ran headfirst at Uncle Liam, who caught her up in his arms and then tossed her almost all the way to the ceiling.

“Uncle Liam I made you a picture!” Allie told him excitedly, squirming to get down and rush back to her coloring book, “And I’m making one for Theo too, only he’s going to have a Pegasus and not a unicorn but it’s still a horse because they’re his favorite, but you can have the unicorn one!” She shoved the purple unicorn drawing in Uncle Liam’s face and Theo laughed behind him.

“Thank you very much Allie!” Uncle Liam exclaimed, “It’s beautiful!”

“You’re welcome!” she said happily, going back to her coloring so that she could finish Theo’s picture too.

“Allie, honey, Mommy and I are going now, okay?” Daddy said, crouching down next to her as Mommy gave Uncle Liam and Theo a lot of instructions about taking care of Storm.

“Okay!” Allie said happily, still coloring.

“You’re going to be good for Uncle Liam and Theo right? I told them only three bedtime stories,” Daddy said very seriously.

“Okay,” she said, less enthusiastically.

“And they might need help with Storm. Do you think you can be a really good big sister and help them take care of him?”

Allie looked at her Daddy very seriously. “Of course I can!” She told him.

Daddy smiled a big smile and stuck out his pinky at her. “Pinky promise?” he asked.

Allie grinned and linked their pinkies. “Pinkie promise!”

“Okay, have fun!” he kissed the top of her head and stood up so that Mommy could give her a kiss too.

“Give ‘em hell, Firecracker,” she told her.

“Malia,” Daddy said.

“Okay Mommy!” Allie said happily.

Uncle Liam and Theo looked a little nervous, but Allie just went back to coloring. Mommy and Daddy left a few minutes later, and Allie finished coloring her picture just in time to give it to Theo.

“Here’s your picture Theo! It’s a Pegasus because horses are your favorite animals and this one is a horse with wings! And also his name is Theo because that’s your favorite name!” she told him excitedly, waving it around so that he could see it.

“Thank you Allie, I love it!” Theo said, “Can I have a hug too?”

“Horses are your favorite animal?” Uncle Liam asked him, sitting down behind Storm who was trying to pull himself to his feet on the side of the sofa but he always fell down when he tried to do it because he wasn’t good at standing yet.

“Um…” Theo looked at Allie, who nodded in case he forgot how much he liked horses. “Yeah, they’re cool, I guess.”

Uncle Liam laughed at him and Allie jumped off the sofa. “I want to play a game!” she announced.

“Okay, but Storm needs to have his bottle in half an hour so we can put him to bed,” Theo reminded her.

“I _know_ ,” she sighed dramatically, “But he doesn’t have to play with us!”

“Okay, we’ll play something for a little bit and then we can keep playing after we put Storm to bed,” Uncle Liam said, looking at Theo more than Allie, but he always looked at Theo a lot, so Allie didn’t really mind. “How does that sound?”

“Okay!” Allie hopped up, “I want to play outside! Can we play with my car?” Allie had a purple motorized car that Mommy and Daddy let her ride around the driveway in and she liked to go really fast in it.

“Um.” Uncle Liam and Theo looked at each other.

“Maybe we should do something quiet inside. Like a board game or something?” Theo suggested.

Allie pouted out her bottom lip and made a sad puppy dog face.

“Oh my god,” Uncle Liam said.

“She looks exactly like Scott,” Theo agreed, laughing.

“That’s just not fair,” Uncle Liam complained.

“Pleeeeease?” Allie begged, “Pretty please with sugar on top? And a cherry? And sprinkles?”

“Okay, _yes_ ,” Theo gave in. Uncle Liam glared at him, which Allie thought was mean because Uncle Liam was just being nice to her, but she didn’t hear Uncle Liam call Theo a push-over because she was too busy skipping to the garage to get her car out.

Theo had to press the button to the garage for her to open the door because it was too high up and she was already in her car and Uncle Liam was setting Storm on a blanket in the grass with some of his toys.

“Theo, you can ride my tricycle and we can race!” Allie shouted, driving her car out of the garage and then in circles around the driveway. Theo went back into the garage and baby Storm watched her with wide eyes, fist shoved into his mouth.

Theo came out of the garage a little while later on Allie’s purple bike with the green ribbons coming out of the handlebars. He was hunched over to reach the handles, and his knees came up really high when he tried to pedal.

“Allie-wolf,” Theo said, “I think this might be an unfair race. Your car goes much faster than this bike.”

“That’s okay!” Allie said cheerfully, driving back up to the top of the driveway, “I’ll race you to the sidewalk! Onetwothreego!” She took off as fast as her car would go and then twisted around in the seat when she reached the sidewalk to see how far behind her Theo was.

“I think you win!” he told her, smiling.

“Again!” she demanded.

After a few more races, Theo was out of breath and Allie was getting bored.

“Now Uncle Liam races you!” she declared, climbing out of her car.

“I have to watch Stormy,” Uncle Liam told her as she went over to the blanket and tried to drag him to his feet.

“No! You have to race Theo!” she insisted.

“What are you, a chicken?” Theo teased, winking at Allie.

“Yeah! You’re a chicken!” she shouted gleefully.

“Oh, you’re on, Raeken!” Uncle Liam said, jumping up and getting into Allie’s car. He was also too big for it because his knees came up almost all of the way to his ears and he looked silly. “Can you count to three for us, Allie?” Uncle Liam asked.

“ONE!” She shouted, “TWO! THREE! GO!”

They started going down the driveway very fast and Uncle Liam got to the driveway first.

“No way!” Theo grinned at Uncle Liam, “Switch!”

Uncle Liam stuck his tongue out at Theo, which Allie also got in trouble for sometimes, but got out of the car and they switched vehicles.

“Can you count for us again, Allie?” Theo asked. Neither of them still fit in the car or on the bike, which made Allie laugh.

“Yes!” she shouted, “ONE! TWO! THREE! GO!”

This time Theo won, laughing triumphantly at Uncle Liam.

“Get back here, Fucker!” Uncle Liam yelled as he caught up to Theo at the sidewalk. He clapped a hand over his mouth as Theo burst out laughing. “Friend! I mean friend!” He shouted quickly, looking at Allie, “Don’t tell your parents I said that word, okay? That’s a bad word. A really bad one. You don’t need to say it.”

Allie thought about it for a minute and then shrugged. “Okay!” she said happily, as Storm started to fuss. It didn’t really matter to her anyways.

“I think Storm needs his bottle now,” Theo said, still snickering, “Allie, can you show us where the bottles are?”

Allie puffed her chest up with all the importance of a Big Sister and helped Uncle Liam put the toys away as Theo went to gather up Storm and all of his things.

Uncle Liam colored quietly with her while Theo gave Storm his bottle, and then they all went upstairs to put him to sleep in his crib.

“You have to burp him,” Allie said importantly, “Otherwise he throws up his milk everywhere.”

Uncle Liam and Theo exchanged horrified looks.

“Do I just…pat him on the back?” Theo asked her, lifting Storm towards his shoulder and tapping his fingers lightly against his back.

“No, like this,” Uncle Liam said, coming around behind Theo and then reaching around him to pat Storm firmly (but not too hard) on the back.

Theo turned his head to look at Liam in wonder and Allie was surprised that their faces didn’t bump into each other, because they were too close. Uncle Stiles sometimes said that werewolves had “personal space issues”, but Allie had never smacked anyone with her face on accident before. She watched closely to make sure that they were doing it just like how Mommy and Daddy did it, but eventually Storm let out a pretty good burp right in Uncle Liam’s face and he reeled back from it.

“Wow,” he waved a hand in front of his face, watching as Storm snuggled into Theo’s shoulder, already falling asleep. Grandma said that he was a magic baby who always fell asleep after bottles, which was basically a miracle. “That little guy really packs a punch, huh?”

“Yeah,” Theo agreed, leaning his head away from Storm as much as he could, but Storm was already nuzzling into his neck sleepily. Daddy said that he didn’t know if Storm was going to be a werewolf yet because they didn’t know that Allie was one until she was already a whole year old and also Uncle Derek said that just because Mommy and Daddy were werewolves it didn’t mean that Storm would be too and also that it could take him up to three years to show them that he was a werewolf, but Mommy said that they would love him either way.

“Hey,” Theo said, “Why don’t you guys go downstairs and pick out a game? I’ll be down as soon as I put Stormy to sleep.”

“Okay!” Allie exclaimed, bouncing out of the room as Uncle Liam asked, “You sure?”

Theo must have been sure because Uncle Liam came downstairs right behind Allie, following her over to the bookcase that housed all of her board games.

“What do you want to play, Allie-wolf?” Uncle Liam asked, sitting down next to her and looking at the games.

“Um…”she thought long and hard about it for a second or two and then pulled Candy Land off of the top of the stack. “This one!”

Uncle Liam hesitated, but then agreed, taking the game over to the middle of the room so that they could set it up. Allie was putting the gingerbread man figures on the board at start whine Uncle Liam shuffled the cards. Allie was blue of course because she was always blue because it was closest to purple, Uncle Liam was red because that was his favorite color and not purple, and Theo was green because green and red went together like Christmas, but not too much because Allie was blue after all. Allie loved Christmas because she got her purple car and a stuffed animal horse and a horse coloring book and Auntie Lydia gave her her sparkly crayons, which she loved a lot.

“What are we playing?” Theo asked when he came downstairs.

“CANDY LAND!” Allie shouted, earning shh’s from both of her babysitters. “Candy Land!” she whispered, remembering that Storm was asleep.

Theo looked at Uncle Liam and shrugged, sitting down on Allie’s other side. “Which color am I?” he asked.

“You’re green and I’m blue and Uncle Liam’s red,” Allie informed him.

Theo hummed a little as Uncle Liam put the shuffled stack of cards in the middle of the board. “Did you know that red and green are complimentary colors?” he asked Allie, looking at Uncle Liam again.

“What does that mean?” she asked curiously.

“It means that they look really nice together. For blue, the complimentary color is orange,” Theo explained.

“Oh,” Allie looked at the board, “But there’s no orange gingerbread man.”

“That’s okay,” Theo shrugged, “Blue is very pretty all by itself too.”

Allie thought about this and nodded seriously.

“Okay,” Uncle Liam cleared his throat, “Youngest goes first, I think…”

“That’s me!” Allie exclaimed, drawing the first card.

She got to King Candy long before Uncle Liam and Theo did, but she didn’t make them start over because she knew that they both really wanted to win second, and besides, Uncle Liam had been sent back to Mr. Plumpy three times now, which made Allie laugh.

“I swear to god, Theo, if you’re moving that card to the top when I’m not looking – “

“Liam, I’m not rigging the deck,” Theo rolled his eyes.

“That would be cheating!” Allie informed them, very much amused by it all.

Theo drew Queen Frostine.

“Liam, I swear, I didn’t – “

Uncle Liam lunged across the board at him, scattering the cards and the pieces, and Theo leapt to his feet, Allie cackling as Uncle Liam started to chase him in circles around the house.

“Give it to me!” Uncle Liam yelled after him, reaching for the Queen Frostine card, which Theo held high over his head so that Uncle Liam couldn’t reach it.

“No!” Theo said, holding him back with one hand on his chest, “I drew it fair and square!”

Allie got to her feet and marched over to them. “Boys,” she said, hands on her hips in her best imitation of her Mommy, “Shh! You’re going to wake up baby Storm.”

Uncle Liam and Theo looked at her a bit sheepishly, until Uncle Liam jumped up, trying to rip the card out of Theo’d hand by surprise and only managing to rip it in half. They all stared at the two halves of the Queen Frostine card.

“Uh…” Uncle Liam said, “I’m sorry I ripped your card Allie.”

“We can fix it,” Theo said quickly, “Where’s the tape?”

Allie wasn’t very mad because she liked Princess Lolly better than Queen Frostine anyways, so she showed them that the tape was in a drawer in the kitchen and Uncle Liam and Theo held the pieces together and secured them with tape. It looked kind of fun, like a puzzle.

“I want to do my horse puzzle,” Allie announced.

It was a lot quieter while they did Allie’s horse puzzle and cleaned up Candy Land, and Uncle Liam and Theo didn’t disagree at all, which was less fun when they wanted her to go to bed and she didn’t want to and neither of them would take her side. It took five stories and two glasses of water, but finally Allie felt sleepy enough for them to turn out the light, but not her moon shaped night light, so that she could go to sleep, only she didn’t sleep for very long before she woke up and decided to go looking for Uncle Liam and Theo.

Allie crept downstairs to find Uncle Liam and Theo, but she was only halfway down the stairs when she saw them sitting on the sofa in the living room with only one light on, talking quietly as they sat facing each other. It looked just like how Mommy and Daddy sat sometimes and she thought that maybe she shouldn’t interrupt them right now because Mommy and Daddy didn’t like when she came downstairs when she was supposed to be sleeping and they sometimes didn’t read her another story, only if she had a really bad dream, so she went back upstairs and got in bed and fell right asleep.

 

Allie woke up sort of when Daddy came in to check on her.

“Daddy?” Allie asked, still half asleep when he kissed her forehead.

“What is it, baby?” he asked.

“Are Uncle Liam and Theo like you and Mommy?” she asked.

Daddy frowned a little in his thinking face. “I don’t think so, baby. Not yet, anyways.”

“Okay,” Allie yawned, already falling back asleep.

Scott smiled down at her fondly, brushing her dark hair out of her face and pressing one last kiss to her forehead before he left the room.


End file.
